Claws of the Full Moon
by Buttshujinsama
Summary: What happens when Remus downs a can of Coke? The results are more deadly than you'd imagine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not affiliated with J. K. Rowling, or Warner Bros. Don't remind me.**_

_**I figured the Marauders had to get into more severe trouble than just the occasional detention. I mean, really, they run around the Forbidden Forest with a werewolf every full moon - they had to be in some real danger sometimes.**_

_**Also, in case you couldn't tell, I don't like caffeine.**_

* * *

James checked his watch.

"Nearly 19:30," he whispered to Sirius. They glanced over at Remus, who was perched uncomfortably on the eviscerated couch.

"You really think we should be waiting out here already?" asked Peter, puffing through the door with four cold butterbeers.

"Yeah, we might as well. Nothing better to do, eh?" He looked over at Remus. "You alright there, Moony?"

"I...I think so. Just a bit anxious."

Sirius snorted, shooting butterbeer out of his nose. James regarded him calmly, then replied to Remus, "Why'd you be anxious? We'll run about a bit, you can eat a rabbit or something, howl at the moon with Padfoot here-" he elbowed Sirius, who was trying to clean the sticky liquid off his face with his sleeve,"and then you'll wake up in the forest a few hours later and we'll head back toward the school. What's worrisome about it?"

Remus shook his head. "I dunno, I just don't feel right about it. Perhaps you three should just go back to the castle tonight."

"Now, don't you start with me again. I told you already - we're coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"Sun's setting," muttered Sirius, still swiping his nose with one arm. "Keep him distracted just a bit longer."

"Right," the bespectacled boy answered. "Hey, Remus, you haven't even started on your butterbeer yet! We've a few minutes left; you really ought to."

A smile brought some warmth to Remus' face. "I suppose so," he said, cracking open the butterbeer with a hissing sound.

The four friends talked and laughed together, whiling away the time, until Remus dropped his butterbeer with a moan, shuddering violently.

"And I never finished my butterbeer," Sirius sighed. He began growing thick, black fur and pointy ears atop his head.

An hour or so later, a werewolf, stag, dog, and rat were romping through the Forbidden Forest together, much the same as they had for about two years.

The night was drawing to a close when the werewolf clamped his jaws around a can of soda, lost some time ago by some Muggle who had penetrated the outer fringe of the forest. Turning it up, he drank the entire thing.

Padfoot and Wormtail looked at one another, wondering what this would do.

They didn't have to wait very long to find out.

* * *

Come on, James. Run.

He leapt over another fallen tree, glancing over his shoulder to check on his distance from the bloodthirsty, howling creature his friend had become.

Go on, faster. Pretend you're chasing Lily Evans.

His breath came in ragged bursts. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, exhaustion taking over, hooves faltering. Somehow, the Red Bull had driven Remus even madder, causing him to attack practically anything that moved.

James looked longingly at the horizon, wishing the sun would just rise. This caused him to trip over a root.

Oh, cauldron bum.

He landed on his left side, all four legs flying into the air as he rolled to avoid the snapping teeth that were aimed at his flank. Try as he might, however, he couldn't get back on his feet.

Here goes.

He shut his eyes, concentrating hard on the human form that might give him a chance. As he shrank and morphed, a searing pain darted across his back - he yelled, hoping against hope for the sunrise. The wolf's hot breath dashed against the bare skin on the nape of his neck, and he turned his face toward the gaping mouth above him.

Suddenly, a sharp bark rang through the clearing. The wolf looked up, sniffing for the perpetrator - a large, black dog.

"Padfoot," James croaked, gasping on the ground. "Sirius, don't-"

But it was too late. The canines had clashed in the center of the clearing, leaping, barking, snarling, each one trying to rip the other's throat out. It went on for what seemed like an eternity.

Why did the idiot do that? He'll be eaten for sure, thought Prongs.

James barely saw the sky turning pink before he lost consciousness.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it - please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Once again, DO NOT OWN. SADNESS. OH WELL._**

**_I reeeally like writing dream scenes._**

* * *

He was snogging Lily by the bank of the lake. She was so soft, and rather a good kisser. Was this heaven?

"James," she whispered gently. "James, James..."

She was suddenly shouting. "James! James, come on, look at me!"

What? "I am looking at you," he breathed.

He opened his eyes. Sirius and Peter were standing over him, calling his name.

"Finally," said Sirius, kneeling beside him. "Are you all right?"

"I think I am," muttered James, groggily. He took Peter's outstretched arm and hoisted himself up.

Suddenly, his back felt like it was on fire. He dropped back to one knee and made a strange choking noise. "Merlin's beard," he said through gritted teeth, "this is bloody awful."

"'Bloody' is right, answered Remus, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Come on, mate," Sirius said, taking James' bare shoulder. "Let's get to the castle."

"You think he'll make it?" asked Peter.

"What sort of a question is that?" demanded Sirius, his voice laced with uneasiness. "Of course he will. Pomfrey will fix him right up, you'll see."

Each step jolted him slightly, every movement caused unbearable pain to shoot through his spine. Eventually, he just stopped where he was.

"James, come on, you've got to keep moving. I know it's not exactly fun-"

Remus looked carefully at his face. "I don't think he can hear you," he said very softly.

"Wha-" Sirius stopped, taking a closer look at his friend. "No, he's all right, he's a bit pale, maybe, but he's awake..."

"No, he's not!" retorted Peter. "He's not okay, he's going to die here! Don't you have eyes?"

James whispered something. Sirius bent closer to listen.

"He's calling Lily."

"Well, at least that's normal."

"But now what? I mean, Peter, you're about half my height and can't lift much. Remus, you're exhausted, don't even think about it. I can't carry him on my own. We haven't even learned any levitation spells yet."

"We need help," said Remus, grimly.

They turned to Peter.

"Look, Peter, turn into a rat and go find someone. Someone smart, strong, and who'll keep mum about all this. Hurry."

Peter scuttled off, his long tail wriggling behind him.

Sirius ran a hand through his long hair. "Phew, he's heavy. Let's try and put him someplace comfortable."

"Lily! Psst! Over here!"

Lily looked up from her book, wondering who else would be in the common room this early. She had been studying for a History of Magic paper when Peter called her.

Walking toward his voice, she whispered back, "Peter? Peter Pettigrew, is that you?"

"Yes, Lily, it's me, come quickly!"

She stopped. "What's wrong? You sound terrified."

"Oh, Lily, it's awful, it's James-"

If it's James, it's bound to be awful, she thought wryly.

"-he's unconscious, and there's all this blood, it's horrible-"

"Peter, what happened?" She wasn't fond of James, but it did sound fairly serious.

"I'm trying to tell you, James was attacked!"

"What attacked him?"

"It was..." Peter stopped, unsure of what to say. "It was a werewolf."

Remus, who'd been keeping watch, called to Sirius. "Peter's back. You'll never guess who he's brought."

Sirius looked up. "Go on, tell me."

"He convinced Lily to come."

"Are you sure?" He scrambled to his feet, looking towards the two approaching figures.

Lily ran lightly into the clearing, peering intently at Sirius. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Right here." He motioned to the ground where James lay.

"Peter said it was a werewolf. What on earth were you doing out here at night?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

"Fine, then, don't tell me. Oh," she exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up, "this is worse than I thought it would be."

Sirius turned to Peter. "I told you. Bring someone strong, I said. And I specifically mentioned someone who wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone. What were you thinking, Peter?"

He shivered under the cold gaze. "I only thought-"

"He did the right thing in coming for me," Lily interjected. "James shouldn't be moved any more - I think some of this damage was caused by his trying to walk. Why didn't you use a levitation spell?"

Remus winced. "'Cause the only one we knew was Wingardium Leviosa. We didn't want him to go flying into the stratosphere."

She sighed. "Well, at least you stopped. Locomotor," she said clearly, pointing her wand at James. He moved his head a bit and mumbled something unintelligible, floating several inches off the ground.

They started out for the castle.

* * *

**_Well, this chapter was fun to write. And do review, if it's possible - it's always appreciated!_**


End file.
